peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skids' Twin
Skids' Twin is a fanon Peppa Pig episode of the seventh season. The episode is number one. Transcript Daddy Pig: Peppa, I must take you to playgroup NOW!!!!! Peppa Pig: YAY! I LOVE PLAYGROUP!!!!!! Daddy Pig: Oh man! Skids has broken down! We will have to take Bert! Peppa Pig: YAY BERT!!! pig drives bert to playgroup Daddy Pig: Let's park here! Limo crashes into Bert Peppa Pig: HEY Emily's Clique!!!!! Lisa Fox: That is our parking space, you dummy! Peppa Pig: Do not talk to me like that. Rebecca Rabbit: You, muppet pig are a real nusense. Peppa Pig: How dare you call me muppet! I'm gonna make your voice into helium! Rebecca Rabbit: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't put..... Peppa makes Rebecca's voice turn high helium] Peppa Pig: Yep, I am gonna put that thing into you. Brianna Bear: Oh no! I have to tell my boss that it's an emergency! Peppa Pig: Not so fast, Brianna. I will cover your boss with loads of Christmas tree lights and bubblewrap around her naked shirtless tummy and steal your boss' dress and then it will make it MY yellow dress! Voice: Oh no you don't! Peppa Pig: Finn McMissile! Finn McMissile: I will protect Emily Elephant and Lola has broken down. I will take Lisa, Rebecca and Brianna to the manor. Brianna Bear: Oh, thank you Finn! Peppa Pig: Not thank you Finn, buzz off and get grounded. Finn McMissile: Do not speak to a friendly spy car like that or I will phone the police to arrest you from making fun of Brianna, Lisa and me. Peppa Pig: Oh no! Don't arrest me! Brianna Bear: Do not arrest me and Lisa too! Finn McMissile: Brianna Bear, I will not arrest you and Lisa Fox. Lisa Fox: Oh goodie! But that awful bad-behaving pig will be arrested! See you, sucker! pulling her tongue out at Peppa Bert: Hi, Finn! Long time no see! Have you seen Skids? Finn McMissile: Skids? Who's Skids? Bert: Skids is my twin brother that is owned by Amanda Pig & Percy Pig. and blue blurr whizzing past Peppa dress flying off and into Finn's windshield Finn McMissile: AHHHH! I can't see! Lisa might put that in the boot so we don't forget it. Lisa Fox: That's a good idea! Finn McMissie: Is that your dress, Emily? Emily Elephant: Yep, it is! You guessed it. Lisa Fox: Wow! You look good, boss! Emily Elephant: Yah, I know. Pig drives up in Bert Daddy Pig: Hello! I am here to pick up Peppa! Oh, why is there a dent on Bert? Bert: Lola Limo crashed into me. Daddy Pig: Aaaaah!!!!!!!!! Bert can talk!!!!!!! He is a monster!!!!!! You drive home, Peppa!!!!!!!!! Pig runs home Peppa: I guess I'll have to drive home. moves her booster seat to the front of Bert and tries to drive home Peppa: thinks I am driving on the highway and it is my first time driving! Danny: I just saw a green & blue blurr whizzing past your gang's treehouse, Peppa! Brianna Bear: I know who that one was. It was Carla whizzing past. pulls up outside home Mummy Pig: Peppa, can Skids talk? Peppa: Yea. I just heard him 2 minuites ago. Mummy Pig: OMG!!! Daddy Pig: Skids is mended! Skids: Hi. Daddy Pig: Aaah!!! Skids can talk!!! HELP!!! HELP!!! I must be coming down with car-talking madness! Pig picks up television and throws against wall Peppa: Daddy! I was watching My Little Pony! Skids: Hi bro! Bert: Hi bro! Pig hires Timmy Towtruck from Granddad Dog Daddy Pig: EEK! Pig puts Bert and Skids in Timmy Towtruck and drives to dump-yard and throws Skids and Bert in feel free to continue the story, i can't think of anything else to type Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes